


Different, Yet The Same

by americanithink



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Robb woke up early to make breakfast for his husband and himself.Theon spent all morning thinking about how much he loves his husband.Both reflect on how things have been different since the wedding.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Different, Yet The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/gifts).



> Request By LittleRocker: A one shot full of domestic fluff featuring Throbb as a newly married couple. Show how their life changed from living together as boyfriends and now living together as husbands. 
> 
> Really hope I did this prompt justice! :)

The morning sun peeked through the window and illuminated the room gradually. Theon finally opened his tired eyes when the light finally became impossible to ignore. He didn’t mind waking up though, his life was better than any dream. There was no version of himself he would rather be.

Theon was lying on his right side, away from his husband. His eyes wandered the room and landed on a recently printed wedding photo: him and Robb kissing with Robb’s dog, Grey Wind, standing between them. A drowsy smile crossed Theon’s lips. Though the wedding was stressful, all he could remember was the greatness of it.

The wedding passed roughly a week prior, but it still felt so fresh in Theon’s mind. Every morning since felt like the morning after. He could still envision perfectly Robb’s nervous expression that vanished into adoration upon seeing Theon for the first time that day. It made him feel new and loved like never before.

Theon turned over to curl up beside his husband but found he was the only one still in bed. Realizing this also made him notice the smell coming from the kitchen. It was amazing.

Theon sat up and hung his legs off the side of the bed. He slipped on his lounge sandals before walking to the bathroom, the cold floor aggravated his still sensitive feet. He brushed his teeth and combed his messy hair. Theon glanced over what he slept in: long striped pajama bottoms and an old white shirt. This was all very average, something he has lived through hundreds of times and more. But then he saw the ring on his left hand as he put up his toothbrush and smiled. This was all familiar, but Theon knew things were ever different for the best.

He was eager to meet Robb in the kitchen. And upon walking in, he noticed Robb was wearing his striped robe. Both Theon’s pajama pants and Robb’s robe were the same pattern of thin navy blue stripes with wide light blue stripes. Both were gifts from Robb’s family from last Christmas, therefore, they were definitely meant to match. 

Under the robe, Robb wore an old sports t-shirt and black shorts. Theon just stood there for a moment to admire the display of Robb cooking eggs. It was funny how when you’re in love, average tasks and appearances look like art.

“Good morning,” Robb looked at Theon with a smile.

“Good morning,” he repeated before walking over.

As Theon kissed his cheek, Robb told him, “I have biscuits and bacon in the oven. They should be done just in time for the eggs.”

“Perfect,” Theon patted his shoulder. He walked to the back of the kitchen to make morning tea; he made one cup for himself and another for Robb. He added a spoon of honey in Robb's, just the way he liked it. Theon brought the two cups to their regular eating spots just as Robb carried over their plates.

“Thank you,” they said in unison to each other for their respective participation in the morning.   
A few moments went by where neither said anything, besides Theon’s continuous compliments on how good the food was. Finally, something came to Robb’s mind.

“It’s odd, isn’t it, to think we are even more official than before?” He paused before continuing. “Before, I couldn’t think of anything missing in our relationship. But now that we’re married,” a warm smile appeared on his face, “I wonder how we went so long without being like this. We haven’t changed after, but still, it feels like I’m complete. You know?”

Theon understood what Robb was saying and agreed. They had always been so close, and a wedding was understood to eventually happen once they started to date. The couple even lived together before the marriage, so honestly, nothing changed besides legal matters and now they wore rings. Yet, there was a feeling of new completion in both of them. A feeling that neither had a word for but wanted to hold on to for as long as possible.

“Yeah,” Theon smiled, “Like, somehow I just feel closer to you after the wedding.”

“Exactly.”

Before the conversation could continue, a loud whine came from the kitchen. The newlyweds looked over and saw Grey Wind at his food and water bowls. Robb forgot to feed him in the excitement of waking up earlier than his usually “early bird” husband to make him surprise breakfast.

“You should feed your dog,” Theon commented before stuffing his mouth with more bacon.

Robb scuffs, “He is your dog too now.”

Theon felt his cheeks redden, Robb had always taken so much pride in Grey Wind. That was _his_ dog, not his family’s or anyone else’s. Grey Wind was loyal to only Robb, and Robb treated him almost like a part of himself. Taking him out for runs, spending a lot of free time with him, and very particular on what he eats. Hell, Theon had even once caught Robb reading to and chatting with Grey Wind

So the fact Robb referred to his dog as also Theon’s made the experience of marriage feel even more unreal.

“Fine,” Theon replied as if this didn’t mean something to him.

“Wait, no,” Robb sighed, “I don’t want your food to get cold.”

The couple looked at each other and in just those few seconds, a million words of love were said. Robb stood, leaned over to kiss Theon’s forehead, then walked to the kitchen to feed Grey Wind. As Theon watched his husband, several thoughts and visions flashed through his mind. Their wedding night came in mind the most. But not the moments one might expect with saying vows, cutting cake, etc. The parts that came to mind were things that sounded insignificant when spoken or written.

The slight curl in Robb’s hair and the way it seemed to come alive while he danced.

The three shots they took in a row that ended with them kissing passionately; Arya was able to capture that moment in a beautiful picture. The photo was a perfect summary of the night. Both of them were drunk, having the best time of their lives, and clearly in love.   
The speech Yara gave that made everyone, including herself, tear up.

And the feeling that Theon could not ever put into words even if he wanted to. It was comforting, yet made him nervous. Theon could never explain it just right, and he didn’t want to. He wanted what he felt to stay with him; explaining it made him feel like he’d be giving it up.   
Finally, Robb came back to him.

“What are you smiling about?” Robb asked. Theon had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he indulged his husband.

Theon glanced to his plate and shrugged, “How much I love you.”

“You love me, Theon?” Robb had a smug expression that made him excited.

“More than anything,” Theon confessed. He wasn’t in the mood to tease or hint around the subject. He wanted to pronounce his love shamelessly and full-heartedly. A confidence that rarely graced Theon. Robb noticed this unusual casualness, yet passionate, attitude and didn’t want to let the moment pass him by. Instead of joking on the subject or letting it drop, Robb said what he always thought when he saw Theon.

“Since the day we met, I felt like I’ve loved you for a million lifetimes.”

Theon said nothing, just hummed in approval. Robb could tell he was back to his standard shyness on love. But he was glad he finally said what he had been thinking for the last couple of decades. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the request, LittleRocker! It was super cute to write. I hope I was able to reach your expectations! And sorry for taking so long to post-- I have been working on an original story.  
> \--And double sorry for any grammar + spelling errors. I am the worst at proof reading. 
> 
> Any comments and/or kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> My Tumblr is Howblunt. Feel free to message me about shows, movies, lol anything. I am the least mean/intimidating person, I swear.  
> My Throbb Spotify playlist is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Xu4tfJahYQqsxFzYOfHwN?si=sJJNwHKASs-uLvFYC8yPBg


End file.
